La potion de Pinocchio
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Personne n'est à l'abris des jumeaux Weasley...mais personne n'est plus fin stratège qu'Albus Dumbledore !


Réponse aux défis Super2000 de JustPaulInHere sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

Défi 138 : F] Utilisez cette phrase dans votre texte : ""Il a la mémoire tenace, et la rancune aussi."

Défi 112 : M] Le personnage de votre choix a vendu son âme au diable (c'est une expression) : il a fait avec les jumeaux Weasley le pari d'être toujours honnête pendant 24 heures. Il dit donc tout ce qu'il pense à tout le monde, sans filtre pendant toute une journée. Les jumeaux avaient préparé ce piège : ils lui ont fait boire une potion qui fonctionne sur le même principe que le véritasérum, elle ne le force pas à dire toujours la vérité, c'est un choix qu'il doit faire, elle permettera de révéler si jamais il dit un mensonge ou ne dit pas la vérité. Et oui, même le silence ne pourra pas lui servir de refuge !

* * *

\- Pour la dernière fois les garçons, j'ai dis non ! Lâcha Hermione agacée.

Elle tenta de semer les jumeaux Weasley en accélérant, mais c'était peine perdu… Leurs jambes respectives étaient aussi grandes qu'elle, d'un pas ils la rattrapèrent.

\- Mais Hermione tu es la seule…commença Fred

\- … qui puisse nous aider ! Termina George.

S'arrêtant, la jeune Griffondor les dévisagea.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes aussi flippants que les jumelles Carrow quand vous faites ça n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux affichèrent simultanément un sourire amusé.

Ce n'était franchement pas un compliment, mais Hermione s'était arrêté.

\- Réfléchis, si tu nous aide, tu auras la conscience tranquille… Alors que si tu ne nous aides pas

\- Les futurs consommateurs de nos farces et attrapes pourraient en subir les conséquences…

Elle leur adressa un regard noir et secoua la tête.

\- Excusez moi, mais il ne faut pas être très malin pour acheter l'une de vos potions…ça finit toujours mal ! Alors n'espérez pas une seconde que je culpabilise du sort éventuel de tous vos imbéciles de clients !

George consulta son frère du regard avant de reprendre avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Et que penses-tu donc, du défi qu'une potion pareil peut représenter ? Tu aimes les potions non ? Je suis même sûre que tu aimerais t'y orienter à l'avenir…

Elle le dévisagea suspicieuse, comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Son visage passait soudainement au rouge.

\- Ronald Weasley, tu vas m'entendre ! C'était son idée je suppose !

Ils haussèrent en même temps les épaules.

Hermione pesta, elle aurait dût le deviner tout…C'était Ron qui avait dût donner l'idée à ses frères de la persécutaient pour qu'elle fasse cette fichue potion.

Ce manège durait déjà depuis près d'un mois…Au début les jumeaux relanceraient leur proposition à peu près une fois par semaine, mais là c'était carrément tous les jours.

Elle soupira en réalisant qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas facilement. Il était de notoriété publique qu'on ne refusait jamais rien aux jumeaux Weasley.

\- Allez Hermione, tu sais que de toute façon on ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que tu n'aurais pas dit oui ! Acheva George.

Furieuse, Hermione les stupéfixa avant de disparaitre dans un couloir.

Le lendemain, sans surprise, le même manège recommença. Les jumeaux la suivaient partout, elle s'énervait leur lançait un sort, et les abandonnaient dans un coin.

Cela aurait probablement put durer encore des mois, mais les jumeaux avait besoin rapidement de cette potion. Ils avaient un pari sur le feu...

Ainsi, même s'ils n'en furent pas particulièrement fiers, les deux frères passèrent à l'attaque…

Le jour suivant, Hermione se réveilla avec les cheveux rose vif, et la peau bleue.

La Griffondor savait parfaitement à qui elle devait cette transformation… Mais cela loin de la faire renoncer, l'enragea encore plus…

Un étrange pari se répandit comme une trainée de poudre de cheminette à Poudlard. Les pronostiques allaient bon train, pour savoir qui d'Hermione Granger ou des jumeaux Weasley craqueraient en premier.

Conscient d'être peut-être allé un peu loin, les jumeaux tentèrent une nouvelle approche en douceur en allant lui parler. Furieuse, la peau bleue d'Hermione vira au violet… Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle les menaçait déjà avec sa baguette…Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître Les jumeaux durent leur salut en la personne de Severus Snape qui arriva dans le couloir

\- Miss Granger ranger ceci avant de vous faire mal assena t-il d'un ton glacial

Hermione obéit mais fit comprendre aux deux garçons d'un regard, qu'elle n'en avait certainement pas fini avec eux…

Ils profitèrent que l'enseignant mettait en retenue la Griffondor pour s'éloigner, cependant Severus n'était pas dupe

\- Restez là vous deux !

Il jeta un bref regard à la rouge et or qui était toujours violette

\- Bien que plus rien ne me surprenne venant de vous et de votre clique, je doute fort que Miss Granger soit devenu une myrtille de son propre chef.

Il haussa un sourcil, les jumeaux se firent tous petits.

\- Je constate également que cette teinte concorde parfaitement avec la disparition soudaine dans ma réserve personnelle d'un flacon de pensées séchées…Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me volez des ingrédients de potion reprit le directeur de Serpentard d'un ton plus menaçant.

Il congédia d'un geste Hermione qui contourna les jumeaux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et s'éloigna.

\- Vous aurez donc le plaisir d'aller dans la forêt interdite, en agréable compagnie de Rusard, afin d'y récolter tous les ingrédients que vous m'avez dérobé cette année !

Sans attendre la moindre protestation, Snape reparti sa cape claquant derrière lui.

\- Il a la mémoire tenace…. Entama Fred en grimaçant

\- …Et la rancune aussi termina George. Ils se tournèrent vers le couloir dans lequel Hermione avait disparu

\- Elle aussi nous fera payer ce qu'on a fait…

\- Il faut qu'elle nous fasse cette potion ! La guerre est officiellement déclarée !

George ne pensait pas si bien dire, le lendemain, lui et son frère se réveillèrent chauves…

Un autre mois chaotique s'écoula.

Ron essayait tant bien que mal de tempérer ses deux frères, mais rien n'arrêtait jamais les jumeaux Weasley. Quand il s'agissait de faire des farces, ils n'avaient absolument aucune limite, et c'était justement cela qui avait contribué à leurs popularités à l'école de magie.

Le jeune homme avait alors essayé de savoir pourquoi ils avaient tant besoin de cette potion. Quel pari avait-il encore passé ? Et plus inquiétant encore auprès de qui ?

De son côté Harry, essayait de soutenir comme il le pouvait sa meilleure amie qui était devenue clairement paranoïaque. Elle ne buvait que ce qu'elle se servait elle-même, et que des boissons déjà bu par quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand la Griffondor marchait dans le couloir, elle vérifiait tous les deux mètres, qu'elle n'était pas suivit. La jeune femme changeait même tous les jours ses produits de beauté, pour s'assurer qu'un shampoing ou qu'une crème hydratante ne puisse être trafiqués.

Elle était passait par toute les couleurs, et ce n'était absolument pas une métaphore. Hermione s'était aussi vu être recouverte de boutons, eux aussi de couleurs diverses… Ils avaient même une fois réussi à changer sa voix, par elle ne savait quel tour de passe-passe.

Bref, en dépit de toutes ses précautions, ils parvenaient toujours à lui faire une farce.

Elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient plutôt rusés… Mais elle ne renonçait pas pour autant.

Leur délivrance respective arriva au début du troisième mois.

Hermione entra dans les cachots pour assister aux premiers cours de la journée : Potion avec les Serpentards.

Inutile de préciser que ce n'était absolument pas le moment qu'elle préférait.

Elle s'installa à côté de Ron, et attendit le début du cours avec une légère angoisse. Snape traversa la pièce à la vitesse d'un coup de vent. Il arracha un frisson à toutes les personnes présentes qui retinrent leurs souffles.

Le nom de la potion, a réalisé aujourd'hui, apparue sur le tableau.

Hermione entreprit de rassembler les ingrédients sans grande conviction. Elle était épuisée de toujours regarder derrière elle et se méfié à chaque heure de la journée. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que cette potion était des plus stimulantes intellectuellement…

Ron essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais son amie resta le nez enfouie dans ses ingrédients. Elle découpait, hachait, écrasait, pendant que lui jetait tous dans le chaudron.

Chacun des deux, sûrement persuadés que l'autre faisait attention à la recette du livre, ne prêta réellement attention aux instructions. Le troisième ingrédient incorporé au mélange suffit a déclencher une réaction en chaine. De la fumée épaisse jaillit du chaudron, suivit d'une épaisse mousse qui déborda sur leur pupitre en bois. Hermione et Ron eurent heureusement le réflexe de s'écarter avant que le chaudron ne passe carrément au travers du bois… Leur potion avait complètement rongé la table.

Puis plus rien, le chaudron et la table furent à nouveau à leur place, et la potion avait disparu.

Ils serrèrent la mâchoire au même temps en levant les yeux vers Snape Snape qui se tenaient juste en face d'eux. Son regard n'illustrait absolument rien de bon…En faite il lui aurait suffit de les regarder comme ça encore une minute pour qu'ils s'effondrent…nul besoin de parler. Malheureusement, comme pour les achever, il le fit d'un ton polaire :

\- Weasley, vous êtes affligeant… Quant à vous Granger je constate que quelque soit votre couleur vous restez une parfaite incompétente !

Hermione ne sut pas réellement si c'était dût aux paroles blessantes du professeur où à ses derniers mois éprouvants toujours est-il qu'elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Severus fit une grimace de dégoût en voyant la faiblesse dans les yeux brillants de la Griffondor

\- Disparaissez ! Ordonna t-il

Elle ne se fit pas prier et marcha sans s'arrêter jusqu'à trouver Fred et George. Ron et Harry qui l'avaient suivi, étaient complètement essoufflés.

Ils s'interposèrent néanmoins aussitôt, croyant qu'Hermione allait les massacrer… Pourtant rien n'arriva

Les cils de la jeune femme n'avaient put retenir ses larmes. C'est donc le visage marqué de larme qu'elle leva les yeux vers eux la détermination brûlant dans son regard

\- Je vais faire votre potion ! Et je montrerais à Snape que je ne suis pas une incapable !

Les quatre garçons dévisagèrent Hermione, silencieux et immobiles, comme stupéfixés.

Fred fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur

\- Géniale Hermione ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Crois-moi quand ta potion sera commercialisée dans notre future boutique, tu deviendras célèbre et même Snape devra reconnaitre ton talent !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard

\- On va te laisser travailler alors Mione, on sera au terrain de quidditch

Elle ne leur prêta pas attention

\- Expliquez-moi en détail ce que vous attendez de la potion !

\- On veut qu'elle agisse comme un détecteur de mensonge. Le buveur n'est pas théoriquement obligé de dire la vérité, mais quand il ment, il faudrait que la potion réagisse, tu comprends ?

\- Vous entendez quoi par réagir ?

\- Une réaction physique, quelque chose qui se remarque aussitôt !

Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres se demandant d'où leurs venaient une idée pareille…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même ait une idée. Elle sourit

\- Très bien ça me semble faisable, il faut juste que je trouve le bonne ingrédient…

Elle continua à réfléchir à voix haute tout en marchant vers la bibliothèque. Hermione ne vit même pas le grand sourire dessiné sur le visage des Weasley.

Il lui fallut moins d'une nuit pour terminer son œuvre, et moins d'une demie seconde pour baptiser sa création. Les jumeaux en récupérèrent un flacon avec autant de précaution que s'il s'agissait d'or liquide. Puis ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Albus les regarda entrer par-dessus ses lunettes avec un léger sourire malicieux…

\- Désolé pour le retard grimaça Fred

Le directeur les invita à s'asseoir.

\- Est-ce qu'il aurait un rapport avec le large panel de couleurs par lesquelles miss Granger serait passé ?

Les deux jumeaux rougirent légèrement.

Le vieux sorcier examina avec attention le flacon puis sourit

\- Elle m'a l'air parfaite…

George fronça les sourcils

\- Notre accord tiens toujours n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous l'aurez testez et qu'elle marchera vous nous soutiendrez pour notre boutique !

\- Oui, oui n'ayez crainte, je vous aiderez.

Ils virent Albus reposer le flacon

\- Mais vous ne la testez pas ?

\- Oh, j'ai dis que je la testerais, mais je n'ais jamais préciser sur qui ?

Aussi vite qu'ils avaient rougie, les deux frères pâlirent.

En entendant la porte derrière eux s'ouvrir, ils sursautèrent.

\- Directeur vous vouliez me voir ?

Fred et George dévisagèrent Albus refusant de faire le rapprochement entre ce qu'il venait de dire et l'arrivée soudaine de…Severus Snape ! C'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas donner cette potion à Snape, Hermione les tuerait….

\- Oui Severus, tout a fait. Messieurs Weasley filez ! Vous allez être en retard à votre retenue avec Rusard

Ils quittèrent le bureau, l'angoisse au ventre.

\- Qu'ont-ils encore fait ces deux là ? Questionna Severus en haussant les sourcils.

Albus sourit.

\- Oh rien, rien mon garçon ne t'inquiète pas ! Ta réserve de potion devrait rester indemne pour l'instant…

Severus s'installa en face d'Albus

\- Un bonbon ? proposa le vieillard bien qu'il sache pertinemment que l'enseignant préférait mourir plutôt que d'avaler ses sucreries.

\- Non merci… lâcha t-il d'une voix trainante, pourquoi je suis ici Albus ?

\- Je voulais te parler, d'un maître des potions très prometteur…

L'enseignant leva les yeux d'un air soupçonneux

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Il commence à se faire un nom dans la communauté des maîtres, et je me demande s'il ne pourrait pas nous être utile dans l'ordre…Il prétend avoir révolutionné le véritasérum !

En parlant Albus lui tendit la fiole donnée par les jumeaux plus tôt.

Severus secoua la tête.

\- La potion est trop instable et complexe pour être modifier Albus…

\- Et pourtant… Je pense que tu devrais l'étudier.

\- Inutile je vous dis que c'est impossible, ce fameux maître des potions vous a pris pour un idiot

Sans crier gare Severus ouvrit la fiole et en avalant son contenue.

\- J'adore vos bonbons Albus !

Le directeur écarquilla les yeux en regardant le visage de l'enseignant.

Fier de lui Severus lui rendit la fiole.

\- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller re-vérifier le contenu de ma réserve !

Hermione sursauta quand on tambourina à la porte de son dortoir. Furieuse elle ouvrit la porte et haussa les sourcils en voyant Fred et George à la fois essouflés et blancs comme linge.

Elle s'inquiéta aussitôt

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- On a…

Fred semblait sur le point de cracher ses poumons, George prit la relève même s'il était tout autant a bout de souffle

\- On a donné la potion à Dumbledore

Hermione devint livide

\- Vous lui avez fait boire ma potion

\- Non ! crièrent simultanément les jumeaux en se redressant.

George, fit signe à Fred de lui expliquer.

\- On a passé une sorte d'accord avec Albus, si on réussissait cette potion, et qu'elle fonctionnait, il nous aiderait a monter notre boutique après notre scolarité…

Hermione hocha la tête encore un peu perplexe…Elle s'immobila alors soudainement et les dévisagea

\- Mais comment compte t-il faire pour savoir si elle fonctionne ?

Fred regarda George d'un air disant clairement « c'est ton tour mon vieux »

Il soupira avant de lâcher rapidement et en se protégeant le visage

\- On pense qu'il l'a fait boire à Snape !

\- Quoi ! Hurla Hermione rouge de colère et d'embarras.

Fred retint Hermione qui se précipita pour étrangler George.

N'y parvenant pas à cause de la poigne du premier frère elle se rabattit sur lui, le frappant tout en criant

\- C'est aussi de ta faute ! Vous êtes de sombres crétins ! Snape va m'assassiner !

George recroquevillé dans l'entrée se redressa. Hermione était assise sur Fred qui essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups de la lionne

\- Hermione attend ! Tu as ce que tu voulais !

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui le regard meurtrier

\- Quoi ?!

Fred continua prudemment

\- Tu voulais que Snape reconnaisse ta valeur non ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils

\- S'il a bu la potion alors plus il mentira plus son corps changera…il devrait forcément admettre à un moment où un autre la vérité !

\- Il refusera, et les effets de la potion durent à peine quelque heure…

\- ça il ne le sait pas…Et puis tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, je doute que tu nous a donné cette potion sans avoir au préalable crée un antidote juste au cas où…

\- Tu suggère que je lui fasse croire que les effets sont irréversibles mais que j'ai l'antidote ?

\- Et bien quoi ? C'est Serpentard comme façon de faire ! Peut-être qu'enfin il te prendra au sérieux !

\- Mais ça revient à me jeter dans la gueule du loup…

\- Tu es une Griffondor ou pas ?

Elle frappa George à nouveau avant de se lever. La jeune femme prit la fiole d'antidote cachée sous son oreiller et quitta son dortoir.

En voyant brièvement son reflet dans le miroir Severus fronça les sourcils… Il savait que son nez est plus proéminent mais il avait oublié visiblement à quel point. Il devrait plus souvent se regarder dans le miroir sinon il finirait par avoir de drôle de surprise.

En se retournant, il tomba face à face avec Miss Granger.

La jeune femme sut immédiatement qu'effectivement, il avait bu la potion.

\- Granger qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'aide

\- A l'évidence vous êtes encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais

Son nez s'allongea presque aussitôt, et cette fois il atteint la longueur suffisante pour que même lui s'en aperçoive…

Aussitôt il porta la main à son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait !

Hermione perdit légèrement contenance. Puis elle se souvint des mots des jumeaux et se ressaisit. Elle méritait plus de considération de la part de son professeur, il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter d'incapable alors qu'elle faisait toujours de son mieux !

\- Moi rien, c'est Albus qui vous a donné la potion… Je vous jure qu'elle ne vous été pas destiné

Lui tournant le dos, il cracha !

\- Quoi ? Alors c'était vous le célèbre maître des potions incapable de faire du véritasérum

\- Ce n'était pas du véritasérum Monsieur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ! Parlez ou je vous jure que je vous donnerais du véritable véritasérum !

\- Je pense, que vous avez parfaitement compris ce que cette potion fait, professeur assena t-elle ironiquement

Il y eu un long silence, un silence meurtrier et glaçant. Par instinct de survie elle se recula vers l'entrée.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse elle continua

\- Je l'ai baptisé la potion de Pinocchio, c'est pour faire cette potion que les Weasley m'ont fait des garces pendant près de trois mois…

\- Pourquoi Albus me l'a fait boire ?

\- Il fallait que quelqu'un la teste…Il avait un accord avec les jumeaux. Si la potion fonctionnait Albus aidait les jumeaux à créer leur boutique après Poudlard.

\- Vous saviez ?!

\- Je n'étais au courant de rien... Je pensais qu'ils la testeraient entres eux !

\- Les effets s'estomperont quand !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres hésitant de longue minute avant de mentir

\- Il faut que vous preniez un antidote !

Il se tourna vers elle, et même si son nez lui donner une allure des plus comiques, ces yeux étaient si effrayants qu'Hermione n'eut absolument pas envie de rire.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi…

La Griffondor tint bon

\- C'était un permier essai, je devais m'assurer de pouvoir garder le contrôle sur la potion, vous connaissez parfaitement les Weasley ! Vous savez de quoi ils sont capables

\- Et je suppose que c'est eux qui ont l'antidote

\- Je ne suis pas si stupide contra t'elle en lui montra la fiole.

Elle se recula quand il s'avança pour la prendre

Ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent

\- Je vous déconseille de jouer avec ma patience !

\- Et vous de jouer avec la mienne !

Intérieurement Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire ça à Severus Snape. Elle tient fermement l'antidote pour se donner encore plus de courage

\- Je veux que vous reconnaissiez que je ne suis pas une incapable !

\- Vous rêvez Granger ! Cette potion ne fait certainement pas de vous un maître des potions

Son nez ne s'allongea pas, car c'était la vérité après tout, elle le savait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé…

\- Et je ne dirais rien de tel !

Elle haussa les épaules

\- Ce n'est pas grave…on voit à peine la différence après tout asséna t'elle froidement

Elle n'en revenait pas de son audace, et visiblement lui non plus puisqu'il la dévisagea plus qu'il ne la fusilla du regard.

Après un long affrontement il parla :

\- Vous avez certaines aptitudes certes !

Elle haussa les sourcils

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ?

\- Allez au diable Granger !

La jeune femme sourit, elle savait que venant de Snape c'était déjà beaucoup… Sans un mot, elle posa la fiole sur le pupitre le plus proche et quitta la pièce.

Remarquant qu'elle était partie Snape but la potion et posa sa main sur son nez qui avait à nouveau retrouvé ses proportions naturelles… Il secoua la tête puis sourit une brève seconde avant qu'un nouveau masque de dureté prenne place sur son visage

\- Je vais tuer ce vieux fou sénile !


End file.
